


As Seen On TV

by the_wanlorn



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, Frottage, M/M, Porn Battle, Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/pseuds/the_wanlorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Out of all the many (many) places he had imagined something like this happening, he was pretty sure that alleyways hadn't appeared once.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	As Seen On TV

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle prompt "wall."

"Shit," Murdock said in the middle of a sentence about giant sea turtles. When he pushed B.A. into the alley they were passing and up against the wall, he went with it mostly out of surprise. He was usually the one manhandling Murdock, not the other way around.

"What-" he started, but the rest of the sentence was cut off when Murdock cupped his hands to the sides of B.A.'s face and kissed him.

He froze for a moment, Murdock's mouth pressed against his open one, while his brain tried to make the transition from "coming back from picking up Taco Bell for everyone to eat while they figured out what to do about the Russian mobsters" to "pressed against a wall in an alley while Murdock kissed him." Out of all the many (many) places he had imagined something like this happening, he was pretty sure that alleyways hadn't appeared once.

Which, as Murdock pressed closer to him, his eyes rolling to the side to check the entrance of the alley, he realized was a massive oversight.

In the ten seconds it took him to get with the program, Murdock hadn't done anything more than press their mouths together. If their positions had been reversed, B.A. would've wanted some sort of signal that he hadn't made a huge mistake, too, so he couldn't really fault him.

Instead, he dropped the fast food bags he was holding, moved his hands to Murdock's hips, and tilted his head a little to get a better angle. When he ran his tongue over Murdock's lips and slipped it inside his mouth, Murdock made a noise that was dangerously close to a squeak.

After a second, Murdock's tongue slid into his mouth, hot and slick. He tasted like mint from the gum he'd been chewing earlier that B.A. made him spit out because he kept popping it.

B.A. was about to pull back a little to suggest going back to the hotel and claiming to Hannibal that they needed a longer break when Murdock slid one hand into the back pocket of his jeans and squeezed his ass.

"Fuck," he said against Murdock's mouth, as the feeling went straight to his cock, and pulled Murdock's lower lip into his mouth.

Murdock made a filthy noise in the back of his throat. He pulled away just enough to say, "This is-" before getting distracted by B.A.'s mouth again.

"This is not how it went in-" he tried again after a couple seconds.

"Yeah, mine either," B.A. interrupted. He didn't want to talk about fantasies, he wanted to make Murdock make that noise again.

When he grabbed Murdock's ass with both hands, Murdock moaned into his mouth and pressed his hips forward, rocking against B.A. The hand that had been in B.A.'s back pocket moved around to between them, rubbing against B.A.'s cock.

He choked off the noise he was making when he remembered that they were _in an alley_ and people were _walking by_. He really fucking hoped that no one looked in; he was pretty sure it was obvious at this point that they weren't two guys just kissing.

Murdock seemed to take that as a challenge and pressed harder, rubbed faster. B.A. dropped his head to bite his collar bone, making Murdock gasp and make that filthy noise again. He bit once more, a little harder this time, and Murdock lost what little rhythm he'd had to begin with, his hips thrusting against B.A. erratically.

"Harder," Murdock demanded. Whatever he was going to say after that was lost in the noise he made when B.A. did what he asked.

He caught Murdock's mouth again, because yeah, talking and lots of noise was hot in private, but not when they'd get arrested if someone noticed and called the cops on them. Murdock caught the back of his head and held him there, so he couldn't stop kissing him, which was fine with B.A.

And a good thing, it turned out, because when he came seconds later, he couldn't stop the groan it pulled out of him. He could feel Murdock grinning, all proud of himself like he'd just done some crazy stunt in a chopper. He squeezed Murdock's ass with one hand again, and reached between them to squeeze his cock through his pants, which was enough to send Murdock over the edge.

They stood there for a minute, still holding on to each other and panting, and B.A. was suspicious that the look on his face matched Murdock's foolish grin.

"That," Murdock said, "was _way_ better than how it went on TV. We should have to hide from mobsters every day."

"What are you going on about, fool?" B.A. asked, his mind still coming down from post-orgasm haziness.

"You know," Murdock said, "on TV. When the hero has to hide from a bad guy and pulls whoever he's with into an alley and kisses her to hide their faces."

Before B.A. could work up a reaction to that being Murdock trying to hide them from the mobsters and not Murdock jumping him just because he wanted to, Murdock was grabbing the paper sacks on the ground and saying, "There's a bunch of condoms in the nightstands at the hotel. I want to try the banana one first and see if it tastes the same as giving an actual banana a blow job."

When the end result was the same, B.A. guessed he couldn't complain about Murdock's motivations at the beginning. Instead, he grabbed one of the bags from Murdock to hold in front of the wet patch on his jeans, and said, "I ain't blowing you with a flavored condom. That shit's nasty."

"That's okay," Murdock said. "I think there were regular ones too. Or we can stop and get some! And some lube, too. And-"

B.A. grabbed him and kissed him to make him shut up, which he saw himself doing a lot of in the future since it worked. "Yeah, we can stop somewhere and get whatever you want," he said, knowing he would probably regret that. But for now, Murdock's grin was worth it.

THE END


End file.
